


Her Best Effort

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Gift Exchange, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Sumia's insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter if it's perfect. To Cordelia, the love Sumia puts into all she does means the world and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Best Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



She'd spent over a month working on them, she'd done the best she could with minimal guidance from Gaius and to her relief, they actually looked like mittens. But they still didn't look like mittens she felt Cordelia _deserved_ ; they were slightly misshapen, the stitches were uneven and she'd dropped several and the rows varied from tight to loose. And on top of that she was sure they were too big.

_I can't chicken out now, though. I wanted to give her something handmade, and I'm going to follow through with it. I just hope she doesn't hate them **too** much!_

She met Cordelia in the forest, package clutched tightly in her hands. Cordelia was already there with a beautifully wrapped box, even her wrapping jobs were perfect. _How she fell in love with me of all people is beyond me sometimes,_ Sumia thought with a rueful smile. Oh, she didn't doubt Cordelia loved her despite all her flaws, but sometimes she couldn't help that sense of inferiority, wishing she could improve faster and be someone Cordelia could be even more proud of.

"Shall we, then?" Cordelia's voice rang clear as a bell through the crisp winter air, snowflakes resting in her red hair. Sumia nodded, nervously stepping forward, and they exchanged packages. Sumia opened hers to find it wasn't a box, but a stack of books with beautiful antique covers.

"Oh...oh, Cordelia, this was the set I admired in the shop! The one I couldn't afford!" Sumia gasped, running a finger over the spines. "This is _perfect._ "

"I'm glad you like them," Cordelia said. "Yours feels so soft...I wonder what it could be?" She tore open the wrapping with gusto unusual for someone usually so composed, and blinked. "Oh...um, did you..."

"I made them, yes," Sumia mumbled. "I'm sorry, Gaius helped me a little and I probably should have let him help more, they're not very good and I bet they're too big for you. I'm sorry, Cordelia." Cordelia said nothing as she slipped the mittens on, one at a time. She moved her hands, examined them carefully...and smiled.

"They're beautiful, Sumia. How did you know I needed a new pair of mittens?"

"W-what? But they're so..."

"No, they're not perfect, but I can tell how much work you put into them. And they're my favorite color, too," Cordelia said, placing a mittened hand on Sumia's cheek. "I love them, and I love you. I don't care if they're a little big on me, or the stitches are messy. Thank you, Sumia."

"Cordelia..." Sumia cradled the books under one arm and placed her hand over her girlfriend's. "I love you, too."

"Happy holidays, Sumia."

"Happy holidays, Cordelia."


End file.
